Power miter saws are typically used for sawing material, for example, construction lumber. The miter saws include a base or platform on which a turntable is positioned. The turntable is used to support a work piece thereon. A support assembly of the miter saw is connected to the turntable and functions to support a cutting assembly that is operable to perform a cutting operation on the work piece. The support assembly includes functionality that enables the cutting assembly to move upward and away from the turntable and downward toward the turntable in order to produce a cut. The support assembly also typically includes functionality to enable the cutting assembly to pivot in relation to the turntable in order to produce angled cuts. An example of such a miter saw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,338 issued to Svetlik et al.
The ability to manipulate the angle at which a blade rotated by a miter saw cuts into a work piece makes the determination of the location on the work piece through which the blade will pass difficult. Envisioning the cut line is further complicated when the work piece that is to be cut is curved. In order to assist an operator in envisioning the cut line through a work piece, saw manufacturers have developed laser tracking devices that illuminate the location on a work piece that will be cut by a blade. In some instances, the tracking system provides a single line that approximates the width or blade. Projection of the tracking line onto a work piece thus allows an operator to envision the groove or “kerf” that will be formed in the work piece as material is removed by the blade. Different blades, however, have different widths. Thus, a tracking line that has a width appropriate for one blade may not accurately depict the kerf formed by another blade. Moreover, single tracking line systems are also limited in that the tracking line must be projected onto a work piece located directly beneath the blade. Accordingly, the light source must be displaced in some fashion which can introduce complexity and potential errors into the system.
In order to provide increased tracking line accuracy without the potential errors associated with single tracking line systems, manufacturers have developed dual tracking line systems. Typically, dual tracking line systems incorporate two separate lighting systems, with each system dedicated to generating one of the two tracking lines. The provision of a second lighting system increases the cost and complexity of the power tool.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a miter saw with an improved tracking system. It would also be desirable to provide a miter saw with an improved tracking system requiring only one light source. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an improved tracking system with increased accuracy even when using blades of differing widths. While it would be desirable to provide a miter saw that provides one or more of these or other features, the teachings disclosed herein extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned advantages or include one or more of the above-mentioned features.